


Crashing Waves, Hips, and Pirate Ships

by figbash



Series: Nagron [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Chibi, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Comics, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not favor crashing waves." You might not favor them, but you might not mind them crashin' against dem hips either. PWP. Castus fucks Nasir six ways to Sunday :)</p><p>There's a little more to it than that, though. Join me on this dark tale if you dare, intrepid fujoshi.</p><p>(Done to some cherry-picked lyrics from Amy Winehouse's "I Heard Love is Blind.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Spartacus, I have done this thing because it is JUST! hehe. We know in our hearts that Castus can't *really* have Nasir, but you still kinda sorta want to see these two gorgeous guys just fuck, yanno?
> 
> But seriously, poor beautiful hot Castus. (Even Liam is enchanted by his pecs and mourns their loss.) I was so proud of Castus to be able to battle alongside everybody, though. I hope he can hang w/ Nasir's brother or Duro in the afterlife. 
> 
> Those taut tummies pressing together at the top of page 2, the curves of their backs... Mmm-hmm :D~~ 
> 
> I loved bending Nasir into all sorts of poses in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> ...So did Castus.
> 
>  
> 
> Heh.


End file.
